


Muscle (Memories)

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything is built upon memory, between the two of them."</p>
<p> for the SoMa week-deal-thing going on. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle (Memories)

Everything is built upon memory, between the two of them.

Maka remembers when they first began holding hands, for resonance exercises, for otherwise. She remembers keeping her gloves on, too nervous to let Soul feel her sweaty palms as he interlaced their fingers. And it’s through her remembering that she smiles when he peels her gloves away now, excited to press kisses to leather-smelling hands and hook hers in his, piano-inclined digits giving her a reassuring squeeze every now and again.

Soul remembers when they first decided to sleep (no, legitimately _sleep_ ) together, because Maka thought it was cute and a little bit edgy, and because Soul found her pure delight in such an innocent act downright _adorable_. He remembers fitting snuggly on her tiny bed, the two of them wiggling and worming, this way and that until sleep finally forced them still. He remembers taking many an accidental, boney knee to the junk many a time before he simply forced her to turn herself around and fit her back against his front, because that left enough room for them to sleep comfortably and ensured safety to Soul’s junk and to Maka’s person. He also remembers waking up in a cold sweat many a time in her sheets instead of his, feeling sick and scared of the shadows in the dark, relaxing when Maka would curl up around his back instead and hold him tight, nuzzle his shoulder and tell him her room is too girly for any of his stupid boy-monsters to come sneaking into.

Maka remembers the first date they went on (does going out after an early-ending mission even count as such?) She remembers shuffling around on the Greek shoreline, Soul’s hand in hers, their strides in-sync in the warm sand, bright sun hanging low, golden red, just over the sea. He’d had his soul, was still moaning about how delicious it was, but also smiled fondly at her every now and again, tugging hid headband down when he felt a little too uncool to be doing such. There was no fancy dinner, or flowers, or anything really date-material, but Maka still remembers it as a date because Soul talked to her like a friend (a **_girl_** _friend_ , ah!) more than like a meister, and even gave her a piggy-back ride when her boots were too wet for her to walk back in with, and action marked only as boyfriend-esque and not weapon-esque because instead of his hands under her knees, Soul kept them a little closer to her backside.

Soul remembers the first time he kissed her— ** _actually_** kissed her, with _tongue_ and a bulge in his pants and his hands hovering over where he longed to hold her and press her against him. He can still feel embarrassment play inside him when he thinks about how her slurping drool from her lips and her shifting to straddle his lap was enough to make him moan and come in his pants, fly untouched and virginity in-tact. They don’t mention _that_ part in porn. He remembers her moving to kiss him anyway, mouth open and wide against his as she sat down in his lap, anyway, and tried (failed) not to laugh into his mouth, embarrassment thrumming from her in waves; at least the feeling was mutual.

Maka recalls the first time they shower together (morning after de-gunk session more like) in a manner that isn’t “you can take one first” and having the other stand in the bathroom while one washes their hair. She remembers smiling not at the fact they were both stark naked together (of course that roused another bout of giggles because they are both actually at the mental age of five when they don’t have to act like they are wise beyond their twenties) but the fact that Soul seemed just as relaxed around her as usual (aside from his face getting a little red) and that he was a decent boyfriend in the fact nakedness definitely does not mean automatic access to stare at her goodies, nor her to his.

(They eventually end up looking, anyway, because how _odd_ that sexual organs exist without being used for sex! But, that’s beside the point.)

Soul remembers their first “I love you”; the first one that was shared, and not just him whispering it into her hair while they cuddled together, or moaning it into her ear as she rode atop him. He remembers her tears, her absolute _fear_ with the words, because she felt vulnerable telling him such, like she was asking for him to betray her. Instead, Soul scooped her up into his lap, tucked his arms around her tiny form and told her of all his love, spilled himself out in the uncoolest ways imaginable just to _comfort_ her, to make her words seem safe, because he longed for _years_ to just hear her tell him that, to hear that someone loved him for his actions, and not simply his talents.

(Plus, good lord, her voice is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard; the words are like a song when she tells them to him from then on, light and heartfelt, words that spew out from the simplest of actions, like him doing the dishes in her place or him letting her use the hot water in the evening to have a relaxing bath—sometimes with him included.)

It’s _because_ they remember that him sneaking up on her in the kitchen doesn’t end up with a pan being slammed down on the stove so hard its contents spill, but instead ends with Maka leaning back against him as Soul holds his arms around her waist and nestles his nose in the crook of her neck. It’s because of the memories shared between them that makes it automatic to curl up around each other at night, for him to battle away her conflicting thoughts that he knows she has and for her to help him battle plaguing nightmares that she’s seen him suffer.

When they hold hands, with fingers locked tightly together, palms pressed contently against one another, the memories they share drive them to act, to kiss and hold and protect.


End file.
